Reflexionando
by Kary
Summary: Kenshin busca una respuesta y aprende ha amarse a si mismo...


Reflexionando

La oscuridad y el silencio son el único escenario, una luz se enciende y alumbra a un joven pelirrojo que esta sentado en una silla, tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, sus párpados cerrados ocultan dos ojos violetas y un espejo al alma, lentamente levanta la cabeza que estaba baja y abre sus ojos al escuchar una voz.

_- ¿quién eres?_

- Kenshin Himura

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- un vagabundo

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- un ser indigno__

_- ¿estas seguro?_

- claro

_- ¿estas seguro?_

- lo estoy

_- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?_

_- Proteger a los débiles con mi espada sin filo para pagar por mis pecados_

_- ¿estas seguro?_

- Por su puesto

_- No te creo, ni si quiera tú mismo te crees_

- A sessha no le importa

_- ¿estas seguro?_

- sessha esta seguro

_- ¿estas seguro?_

- ¡si!

_- ¿Por qué te crees indigno? _

- Por que sessha hizo mucho daño

_-¿siempre fue así?_

- Hai

_- ¿siempre fue así?_

- Hai

_- ¿siempre fue así?_

- No

Aparece un niño pelirrojo enfrente de Kenshin, de ojos violetas y mirada triste

-_ ¿Quién eres?_

- Shinta

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- Kenshin Himura

- Yo soy Kenshin Himura

_- El es Kenshin Himura también, es una parte de ti_

- No es verdad

_- Si lo es, pero no quieres aceptarlo_

- No es verdad

-_ ¿Quién eres?_

- Shinta

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- Kenshin Himura

_- ¿Quién te dio ese nombre?_

- Mi sensei Hiko Seiyuro

_- ¿Por qué?_

- Por que Shinta es un nombre débil y yo quiero ser fuerte

_- ¿Por qué?_

- Por que si soy fuerte puedo proteger a las personas

_- ¿Por qué las quieres proteger?_

- Porque ellas me protegieron a mí

_- ¿Quién te protegió?_

- Kasumi, Akane y Sakura, ellas dieron su vida por mí…

EL niño desaparece quedando Kenshin solo nuevamente

-_¿Por qué no te gusta recordar tú niñez?_

- …

-_¿Por qué no te gusta recordar tú niñez?_

- …

-_¿Por qué no te gusta recordar tú niñez?_

- eso no te importa, mi vida no importa, nada importa

_- Esa no es la respuesta_

- Si lo es

_- La respuesta es que le temes a tu pasado, aunque quieras no puedes escapar de tu pasado_

- Lo he hecho desde hace diez años

_- tu pasado forma parte de tu ser, al igual que tu presente y tú futuro_

Aparece un joven pelirrojo de unos dieciséis años enfrente de Kenshin, de ojos dorados y mirada sin sentimiento 

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- Hitoriki Battousai 

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- un asesino

_- ¿quién eres?_

- Kenshin Himura

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!! Sessha es sessha, sessha es solo un rurouni 

_- No puedes huir de tú pasado_

- Te dije que lo he hecho desde hace 10 años, puedo seguir haciéndolo

- No puedes, tú eres yo y  yo soy tú, somos uno solo

- ¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!!

-_ Vuelves a negar tú pasado y niegas tu identidad, niegas tú ser y tú vida_

- Esa vida fue un error, fue una vida oscura 

_- ¿Acaso no querías ser fuerte?_

_- …_

_- _Soy un asesino, he matado a quien se atraviese en mi camino, a quien me rete y a quien más he amado…

- Tomoe…

_-La muerte de esa mujer fue parte de su destino y eso no se puede cambiar, así como no puedes cambiar los errores que has cometido_

_- _Yo no tenía derecho a quitarle la vida

_- ¿Vas a seguir lamentándote por eso siempre?_

_- Hai_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por que fue mi culpa_

_- ¿A que le temes?_

_- Al pasado_

_- ¿A que le temes?_

_- Al _Hitoriki Battousai que hay en mi

_- Temes que el asesino que vive en ti salga a la luz, temes aceptar tu pasado por eso huyes, por eso te encierras en tú mundo, lejos de todo, de todos… cerrando tú corazón_

_- Eso es lo mejor, así no podré hacerle daño a más nadie…_

_- Ahora huyes de tú presente_

_- ¿oro?_

_- Temes hacerle daño a las personas que te rodean y por eso te encierras, pero tú acción de encierro interior es mucho más dañina que la muerte para ti y para los demás _

_- ¿oro? ¿Qué dices?_

Aparece una mujer joven, de cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola alta, tiene ojos azul noche y una mirada triste

- Kaoru…

- Desearía que Kenshin pudiera abrirse conmigo, confiar en mi, quererme, se que me quiere, se que me ama, pero no lo dice, no lo demuestra y duele…

_- Tu comportamiento la lástima, la lástima mas de lo que lo haría una herida, por que estas heridas son internas y difíciles de curar_

- …

- No me importa su pasado, no me importa quien fue o que hizo, por que de todas maneras yo lo amo, con su pasado y sus errores yo lo amo y el no lo comprende…

Kaoru desaparece y Kenshin queda nuevamente solo

_- ¿te gusta lastimarla?_

- Claro que no

_- Pero lo haces_

- …

_- Pero lo haces_

- Kaoru-dono me ofreció su casa, un hogar a donde regresar cada día, me ofreció su amistad y su amor… demo…

_- ¿tienes miedo? _

-…

- ¿Tienes miedo?

-…

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Hai

_- Tienes miedo de volver a ser un rurouni y dejarla, miedo de poner a los seres que te rodean en peligro, miedo de volver a matar, por que sabes que lo harías por ella _

- ¿Sessha volvería a matar?

_- ¿volverías a matar?_

- …

_- ¿volverías a matar?_

- no se…

_- ¿volverías a matar?_

- Hai

_- Pero tienes miedo…_

- …

_- Sigues sin entender que ella te ama y te acepta, sigues sin aceptar tú pasado y sigues temiéndole a la soledad, una soledad a la que tu mismo te unes cuando podrías alejarla para siempre   _

- ¡¡¡Ya basta!!! No me importa estar solo, siempre he estado solo, no puedo estar con nadie por que mis manos están manchadas de sangre, de mucha sangre 

_- Aun le temes a tus pecados, y a los fantasmas de tu pasado, fantasmas que nunca desaparecerán por completo, al igual que tú cicatriz, pero en los diez años que has estado vagando has blandido tu espada de doble filo protegiendo a las personas sin matar para pagar todos esos pecados ¿no es suficiente?_

- No, aun veo sangre en mis manos

Aparece nuevamente el niño pelirrojo y de ojos violetas

- Fuiste criado en la soledad, aunque Hiko fue como un padre para ti, nunca tuviste una madre, a los seis años eras muy pequeño para entender muchas cosas, y comenzaste a encerrarte, a tratar de ser fuerte, más fuerte y poco a poco olvidaste lo que era el amor…

Aparece nuevamente el joven pelirrojo y de ojos dorados

- Olvidaste sentir piedad y compasión, te convertiste en un ser frío, cruel, sin sentimientos… un ser capaz de matar a cualquier persona

_- Y cuando reaccionaste y viste la realidad, no sabías que hacer, ni que pensar, por eso te convertiste en un vagabundo, callado y dispuesto a todo, a proteger a todos pero lleno de soledad, una soledad de la que aun no quieres salir por completo _

Aparece nuevamente Kaoru enfrente de Kenshin junto a en niño y el muchacho

- Tú soledad se disipo cuando llegaste al dojo, cuando comenzaste a abrirte más con las personas, cuando encontraste el verdadero significado de la amistad en esos seres con los que compartes cada día de tú vida, pero aun no dejas que esos sentimientos salgan por completo a flote por que aun te sientes indigno 

_- Aun tienes miedo…_

_- _¡¡¡Ya basta!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Quién eres??!!! ¡¡¿¿Qué quieres??!!

_- Yo soy tu, soy tú yo perfeccionado, él yo real que quieres pero temes ser y solo quiero ayudarte_

- ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar si lo único que haces es torturarme?    

-_ El único que se tortura aquí eres tú_

_El niño, Kaoru y el muchacho desaparecen y la luz que alumbraba a Kenshin se apaga._

_Kenshin se queda allí sentado, ocultando sus ojos tras su melena roja, y algunas lagrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, pasando por la cicatriz hasta llegar a su regazo._

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- No lo sé…

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- no lo se…

_- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?_

- No lo se

_- ¿A que le temes?_

- A mi mismo, me temo y me odio

Delante de Kenshin se enciende una luz y aparece Kaoru nuevamente

- No te odies, así es como eres, tienes que aceptarte, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, con tu pasado y tú presente, tienes que aprender a amarte a ti mismo, para que puedas amar verdaderamente a las demás personas y construir un futuro.

_- ¿Qué es la felicidad?_

- No lo sé…

_- ¿Qué es la felicidad?_

- No lo sé…

_- ¿Eres feliz?_

- No lo se

_- ¿Eres feliz?_

- Si

_- ¿Eres feliz?_

- Si

_- ¿Eres feliz?_

- No, no soy feliz

_- ¿Por qué?_

- No lo se

_- ¿Por qué?_

- No lo se

_- Tienes la felicidad en tus manos, pero todavía tienes miedo de aceptarla, y todavía rehúsas el aceptar tú pasado_

- …

_- Tus yo están confundidos y estas perdido en tú mente_

- ¿A que te refieres con mis yo? 

_- A los yo que has formado en las mentes de las personas que te conocen_

-¿oro?

_- En la mente de cada ser existe un yo diferente, cada persona te ve de una forma distinta y te aprecia de formas diferentes, pero son los mismos Kenshin, los que están en las mentes de Kaoru, Sanozuke, Hiko, Saito, Megumi, Yahiko, todos son diferentes, pero a la ves… iguales_

Se prenden varias luces, y aparecen muchos Kenshin, todos están sonriendo, también están el joven, el niño y Kaoru.

- Demo… no puede ser, eso quiere decir que son como yo… pero… no soy yo, yo soy yo, soy Kenshin… ni el rurouni ni el hitokiri, solo Kenshin Himura.

_- Hasta que lo entiendes_

Desaparecen todos los Kenshin y queda solo el Kenshin que esta sentado, Kaoru esta enfrente sonriendo.

_- El comprenderte a ti mismo te ayuda a comprender mejor a las demás personas, si te aceptas y te amas podrás amar a los demás sin limitaciones, aprenderás a abrirte y a confiar, sin temor…_

Kaoru desaparece sonriendo.

- Entiendo, si me acepto podré encontrar la respuesta que estoy buscando, si comienzo de nuevo, siendo solo Kenshin Himura…

_- Exacto, no faltará mucho para que encuentres tú verdadero papel en la vida…_

Se enciende la luz sobre Kenshin que sonríe mirando hacía el frente.

_- ¿quién eres?_

- Kenshin Himura

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- un hombre

_- ¿Quién eres?_

- un ser humano__

_- ¿estas seguro?_

- claro

_- ¿estas seguro?_

- Hai

_- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?_

- Ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no puedo olvidar mi promesa de proteger a las personas débiles, pero ahora tengo muchas cosas más en que pensar, como en Kaoru…

_- ¿estas seguro?_

- Por su puesto

_- ¿Qué es la felicidad?_

- No lo sé… pero creo que tendré que averiguarlo

_- ¿Qué es la felicidad?_

- Pronto lo sabré

_- ¿Eres feliz?_

- Pronto lo seré

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por que hoy comienza un nuevo día._

_Fin..._

_Por ahora..._

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno ¿que les pareció? Espero no haberlos enredado mucho con la historia._

_Para hacer la trama (como se habrán dado cuenta) me inspire en los últimos capitulos de Evangelion, por que me parecieron sumamente profundos y complicados._

_Espero que me haya salido algo bueno, en si me gusto como me quedo la historia, espero que a ustedes también así que no duden en decirme que les pareció, ¡dejen Rereview! _

_Bueno un besote._

_Kary _


End file.
